


Lap Full of Gin-san

by SkyChasingDreamer



Category: Gintama
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyChasingDreamer/pseuds/SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as the title says, Hijikata gets a lap full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap Full of Gin-san

Hijikata stubbed out the tiny remains of his cigarette before sitting heavily down on one of the sofas in Gintoki's apartment and rolling his neck from side to side. The loud pops and cracks were so satisfying and relieved some of the tension that had been building up in his shoulders. Those kinds of knots were common in his line of work where he was out and about at all hours or sitting in one place for too long to be healthy. It felt good to sit, felt even better that Gintoki's kids weren't around to harass and play pranks on him.

He was on his afternoon break and had already shucked his jacket and scarf and left them at the door. Kondo-san had been starting to get pushy about him taking more breaks and it was slowly getting easier to comply when he had someone he actually wanted to take time for. It had taken him a long time to come to terms with that, shifting his life to accommodate and work with another person's life, but it was working regardless of how fucked up it could be at times.

“And that's another thing,” Gintoki went on – he hadn't stopped rambling since he'd seen the prices at the closest market had gone up. They'd stopped to get Hijikata a new pack of cigarettes and Gintoki, since he wouldn't stop whining, had gotten a strawberry milk out of the detour. The milk had been sipped up quickly and then Gintoki had started his rant about the newly raised prices. Hijikata hadn't thought it was that big of a deal, but Gintoki was so annoyed by the whole thing that he'd actually pilfered a cigarette. He was still smoking it since he'd started his a good while after Hijikata, but he was burning through it pretty fast as he opened up the window behind his desk. “What if all the markets around here start jackin' up their prices? Ah – fuck, what if my rent goes up too?”

“So? Not like you ever pay rent anyway.”

“Not the point, asshole!” Gintoki snapped, pausing just a second to take a small puff as he began meandering toward the back of the sofa. It was a surprise then when Gintoki leaned down to wrap his arms around Hijikata's neck, Gintoki's hand holding up the cigarette for him to take a drag, which he gladly did. He thought he had his blush under control too until Gintoki pecked a light kiss to the topmost knob of his spine before letting go and moving away to continue around the sofa, speaking as if he'd never paused. “I mean, if my rent goes up, everyone else's will go up too. People won't be able to afford their homes, they'll be forced out into the streets, and then we'll have more useless madao's roaming around! Is that what you want? Streets lined with poor, homeless people willing to do whatever it takes for the spare change in your pocket!”

Hijikata snorted, his smoke already expelled, while Gintoki took another drag. “No, we definitely don't need more people like you in the streets.”

“Bastard,” Gintoki scoffed on his smoke laden exhale. The cigarette was done, so Gintoki stubbed it out in the ashtray on the table and slowly moved toward the sofa, his eyes bright and promising mischief. “Then again, if I lost my place I'd just move in with you.”

“L-like hell – ack!”

Hijikata was cut off because he suddenly had a lap full of Gintoki. He just straddled Hijikata's legs, plopped himself right down like he was damn well entitled to it, and demanded attention. He did so by taking Hijikata's face between his hands and pressing their mouths together with a hungry fervor. Hijikata readily opened his mouth and groaned at the taste of Gintoki mixed with the lingering tinge of smoke. There was just something so damn sexy about Gintoki smoking his cigarettes and _sharing_ one with him in an indirect kiss, it made Hijikata's stomach flip.

Their tongues met and his hands went right for Gintoki's belts to get them off so he could push the yukata away. Gintoki briefly broke the kiss to roll his shoulders and let it drop to the floor, then he had his arms around Hijikata's neck to get back to the kissing. Hijikata blindly unzipped Gintoki's shirt and could easily see in his mind the expanse of skin that had just been revealed. Just the mental image made him moan into Gintoki's mouth and pull him closer by the hips.

He liked having Gintoki like this, in his lap, though really, he liked having Gintoki any which way. But like this he could run his hands up Gintoki's strong chest, feel out the dips and contours of muscle and structure. For someone whose blood was probably replaced by sugar, he was still a finely tuned fighter with a body to match. He followed the rise of Gintoki's ribcage and spread his fingers enough for the pad of his pointers to rub over Gintoki's nipples. The Yorozuya's breath hitched and Hijikata pushed his tongue in deeper, his fingers continuing to rub because he was the only person that knew just how sensitive Gintoki was.

It never took much to get Gintoki going and Hijikata was rewarded seconds later when the other's hips canted forward to press their groins together. There was a smug satisfaction in knowing that he could get Gintoki to rut against him so fast, but that smugness was tapered by the fact that he really wasn't in much better shape. His cock was swelling in his pants and the answering bulge he could feel against his only made his erection grow faster. Gintoki put a hand in his hair and grabbed a fistful, keeping their lips locked together even as the kisses got messier and more sloppy.

And more biting. When Gintoki started to really get into it, he threw all sense of finesse to the side and just went for what he wanted. Hijikata was drawn to that quality in Gintoki and so he bit back and scratched a nail over Gintoki's nipple hard enough to make him flinch. But he liked it, Hijikata knew he did. Gintoki's hips started rolling back and forth in a slow, steady rhythm, a hand gripping tight to the back of Hijikata's vest.

A breeze came through the open window, yet the room still felt like it was getting warmer instead of cooler. Their lips meshed in a kiss that was more chaste and that was where Hijikata had to break away for the sake of hair. Panting, he trailed kisses along Gintoki's jaw while his hands slide around to Gintoki's back. He followed the other's spine down and just kept right on going when his fingers met fabric. He only stopped once his hands were cupping Gintoki's ass and even more blood rushed to his groin as he added an extra little pull each time Gintoki's hips canted forward to grind their clothed dicks together.

“Bed?” Gintoki asked huskily, mouthing at Hijikata's ear.

“Mm...” Hijikata hummed, already having come to a decision. Taking a firm hold on Gintoki's ass, he lifted and turned to pin his lover down on the sofa. Gintoki landed on his back with a huff and a thud and Hijikata kissed at his neck as he shifted to lay between Gintoki's legs murmuring into warm flesh, “Here's good.”

Gintoki snorted as his legs bent, his knees welcoming and caging in Hijikata's body. His arms released Hijikata and went to rest above his head, his permy hair in all sorts of disarray and fuck, the man looked attractive like that with his shirt splayed open and eyes fixed solely on him. Hijikata's hips bucked on their own accord into the cradle of Gintoki's legs as he leaned up to kiss the bastard. He was to the point where he really couldn't help himself and he didn't want to help himself because this was the best kind of addiction. Hijikata ran a hand up the outside of Gintoki's thigh, feeling the strength in the leg and he shuddered at the reminder that his lover was a force to be reckoned with in every kind of way. Teeth bit at his lower lip and he gasped in a breath while his other hand trailed up the center of Gintoki's chest until there was a strong heartbeat thundering under his palm.

Their bodies found a natural rhythm and the kisses were so hot, stealing the breath right out of his lungs and he wanted Gintoki so fucking much he burned with it! He had all of _this_ literally at his fingertips and Gintoki was letting him just do whatever he wanted – something that didn't always happen considering Hijikata was usually the one that bottomed – and it gave him a little extra thrill because it'd been awhile since he'd had Gintoki. Who knew how long the willingness would last, so he broke the kiss to raise himself to maybe try and get the bastard's pants off because they needed to be skin on skin _immediately_.

That was what _should_ have happened.

But instead:

“Gin-chan! We're back!”

Hijikata hissed in surprise, he'd been so into it he hadn't even heard the fucking door open! He threw himself to the right in the hopes of making a subtle escape to the floor so he could slink away without being seen, but alas, he'd completely forgotten about Gintoki's leg, which threw him off balance. His face smashed into the floor, but his ass end stayed on the sofa and he _heard_ the sound of Gintoki throwing a hand over his face, it was like an unspoken, 'Way to make it worse, mayora.'

He flailed and kicked his legs until Gintoki gave him a shove and he was able get all the way onto the floor, his erection effectively wilted and long gone. The room was silent, _way_ too quiet for this bunch, and slowly Hijikata raised his head to peek upward.

They were all looking at him from over the back of the sofa with stern, disapproving faces – China, Four Eyes, even that massive mutt. Gintoki still had a hand over his face, his other hand having closed his shirt, though it was still unzipped. Face lighting itself on fire all the way to the tips of his hair, Hijikata sunk back down below the seat of the sofa and buried his head in his arms to, like Gintoki, await their impending doom.

**THE END**


End file.
